McJones
DayZ Diablo II |real_name = Stewart Hargrave |birthday = October 6 |twitter = https://twitter.com/prof_mcjones }} Stewart Hargrave, also known by his nickname "McJones", is the co-creator of the Hardcore Series along with his brother Austin, and a former regular member of the series, having appeared in every season since its conception until Minecraft #6. He is known for being the brains of the group, as he is often the one who explains the objective of the group throughout each season, earning him the nickname of "Professor McJones". He is also known for being a calm voice of reason in various situations. He retired from the show after . History Minecraft #1 McJones played as Master Yi from League of Legends in the first season of Hardcore. He and Austin were the primary recorders of the season, although he did not begin recording until almost halfway through the season. McJones was one of the more knowledgeable and experienced members of the team, and he served as a co-leader of the team alongside Austin, informing the group of their current objectives while Austin made the executive decisions regarding the team's course of action. He was also remarkably calm most of the time, despite being fairly cautious early on in the season. Almost immediately after the team entered the End, McJones died after being pushed off the small obsidian platform the team spawned on by the Ender Dragon and fell into the void. He was the fourth player to die in the season. DayZ Unlike most seasons of Hardcore, McJones knew very little about the game going into DayZ. McJones barely did anything in this season. He started out in an unknown location and tried to find the Balota airstrip where Austin, Dean, and Barry were located. However, before he could even get close to his destination, he was shot and killed by another player. McJones was the first player to die in the season, lasting only a little over two minutes into the first episode. Terraria #1 Despite being one of the two most skilled Terraria players in the season (along with SpaceHamster), McJones stepped on a pressure plate, activating a boulder trap. This killed both him and Dean. Minecraft #2 McJones played as Regulus from Bomberman 64. After going to the Nether for Wither Skeleton Skulls with PBG and Barry, the group had trouble with the low drop rates. In hopes of increasing Wither Skeleton spawns, they decided to start attacking Zombie Pigmen. This results in the deaths of PBG, McJones, and later, Barry. Diablo II McJones played Diablo II as a Sorceress. Only moments before the fight with Diablo, McJones, Paul, and Jirard the Completionist were surrounded by enemies. The team created a portal back to town, but McJones died before making it into the portal. Minecraft #3 McJones played as Hazama from the BlazBlue series. McJones was one of the four cast members to make it to the Nether, which was a record low for Minecraft Hardcore seasons. While in the Nether, he and PBG dug into lava and consequently burned to death. MineZ #1 McJones played as Quote from Cave Story. During this season, McJones was the only cast member who knew how to defeat the Giant. After getting infected in Sirus, he made sure that the team knew the strategy to execute when taking on the boss. However, he was unable to perform the strategy with them, as he died to a random zombie after escaping Sirus with PBG. While his death is shown third, McJones himself confirmed that he died first. Terraria #2 Despite joking throughout the series that newcomer ProtonJon would be the last survivor, he died to fall damage late into the series, leaving just McJones and SpaceHamster, who also died to fall damage. This leaves McJones alone to fight the Wall of Flesh and win the season. Though he got extremely close to avenging his friends, the Wall was barely able to finish McJones off. Minecraft #4 McJones played as Dedan from OFF. Being the first season he wins, McJones spent a lot of the season fishing for pufferfish, which were necessary for water breathing potions. He made it to the Guardian Temple with Dean, PBG, and SpaceHamster, all of which survived to tell the tale (though they all were extremely close to death on multiple occasions). Minecraft #5 McJones played as Professor Layton from the Professor Layton series. While the team is gathering wood, McJones explains that the goal of the season is to find the Elytra. Once night falls, the group decides to start building a house in a nearby cave, despite McJones' protests. However, the team agrees to build a new house after being attacked by several mobs upon leaving the house in the morning. McJones goes searching for food while the rest of the team works on the house and briefly gets himself lost before using Jared's beacon to return to the house. The next morning, McJones, Jeff, and Jared go up to the mountains to search for more food and wool while the rest of the team goes mining underneath the house. The three spend the night fighting enemies outside of the house before reuniting with the rest of the team in the morning. The team decides to explore the cave the other group found while mining. While exploring an abandoned mineshaft, Barry is killed by a cave spider, and McJones is poisoned several times by the spiders and nearly dies as well, but survives by blocking himself up in the cave. The team returns to the house after Barry's death and McJones makes more bows and armor for the rest of the team. PBG gives McJones a diamond pickaxe so he can mine obsidian for the nether portal. The group returns to the cave and McJones mines the obsidian they need, however Jared is killed by a spider knocking him into a pool of nearby lava. The team returns to the house once again and starts preparing to enter the nether. McJones also makes matching shields for himself and Dean. The group enters the nether and McJones digs a path through the netherrack and finds a fortress. McJones builds a cobblestone bridge to the fortress and the group finds a blaze spawner inside. PBG and McJones leave to search for nether wart while the rest of the group stays behind to farm blaze rods. However, Dean is killed by lava while the group is seperated and PBG and McJones return to the group after being unable to find nether wart. The team leaves the nether fortress and goes searching for a new one to find nether wart. After a long search, the group finds another fortress, however they are suddenly swarmed by a hoard of zombie pigmen. The group builds a shelter to hide in and McJones breaks a hole so they can attack the pigmen from inside. Once the coast is clear, McJones builds a bridge to the second fortress and the group crosses it. Once inside the fortress, the group is surrounded by blazes from several nearby spawners. While attempting to run to a safe area that Jeff built, McJones is killed by a blaze's fireball. McJones was the fourth person to die this season. Terraria #3 Throughout Terraria #3, McJones taught Team New Kids (Dean and Lucahjin) about game mechanics and prevented them from getting killed. He often went ahead of the group and was generally the one watching for traps. McJones ended up getting revenge on the Wall of Flesh alongside Lucahjin and Yungtown, but they all died to a Goblin Army after using their recall potions to get back home. MineZ #2 McJones played as Brad Armstrong from the game 'Lisa'. He was part of Team B (later Team Bowl). While near the Giant's Camp, the group saw another player and decided to kill him. McJones attempted to fight the other player head-on but was killed by the other player in self-defense. Minecraft #6 McJones played as Pepsiman, the Japanese mascot of the Pepsi company. He died from falling into lava in Episode Two, believing that the lava was blocked off completely. He died first this season. Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} }} Minecraft #1 DayZ Minecraft #5 Trivia *As of , McJones has the second most screen time of any player in PBG Hardcore, having appeared in a total of 13 seasons and 175 episodes. *McJones is the first player to survive more than one season (Minecraft #4 and Terraria #3), followed by Jeff and Dean (both in Minecraft #4 and Minecraft #6). *McJones is the only player in Hardcore to die in every possible position. **In DayZ, MineZ #1 and Minecraft #6, he died first. **In MineZ #2, he died second. **In Terraria #1, he died third. **In Minecraft #1, #3, and #5, he died fourth. **In Diablo II, he died fifth. **In Minecraft #2, he died sixth. **In Terraria #2, he died seventh. *Dying less than three minutes into DayZ, McJones has the record for earliest death in the series. *McJones is one of two regular Hardcore members (the other being Dean) to not have an active YouTube channel. However, he does have a YouTube channel under the screenname of Prof_McJones, which can be seen here, though it lacks any videos. **Despite having never uploaded a video, McJones' YouTube channel has over 6,000 subscribers. This is even more than his (somewhat) active Twitter account, which only has around 3,500 followers. *McJones is left-handed, and uses the left-handed controls in Minecraft and MineZ. *On March 11th 2018, McJones stated that he offically retired from Hardcore, making Starbound the first ever Hardcore season without him. Category:Recurring Players